Chris S. Sims
Chris S. Sims (born 1971) is an American editor, writer and game designer. As a game designer, Sims is best known for his online and print works for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game published by Wizards of the Coast and Starfinder role-playing game by Paizo. Personal life Chris S. Sims was born in October 1971 in Virginia, USA.Personal information Career Game design Sims started out working for small d20 companies in 2003, then worked as a freelance editor for Roleplaying Games R&D at Wizards of the Coast. Wizards later hired him as the Duel Masters editor in 2005. From there, Sims became an associate editor in RPG R&D at Wizards, so some of Chris S. Sims' work for Wizards of the Coast is labeled as Wizards RPG Team, consisting of Sims, David Noonan and Robert J. Schwalb.Wizards RPG Team, publication list on AbeBooks He later became a writer and story designer,Career overview, 2017Official D&D Livestream: "Against the Slave Lords with R&D, Part 2"Schmidt, Peter: Gaming Space: Creativity, Collaboration, Design: FU Berlin, 2012. p. 51ff.Official D&D Livestream: "The Lich-Queen's Beloved Part 4" and his design credits include the Secrets of Sarlona (2007) supplement for the Eberron campaign setting, the Rules Compendium (2007), the fourth edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide (2008), the adventure Demon Queen's Enclave (2008), and other story projects.D&D, "Scourge Sword Coast", 2014Chris Sims at Encounters Series, D&DCrits for Brains, review of "Tales from the Yawning Portal" by Chris Sims Sims also worked on the 4th edition Monster Manual. His book Monster Manual 2, co-written with Rob Heinsoo, was a Wall Street Journal bestseller in 2009.(May 29, 2009). "Wall Street Journal Best-Sellers", Connecticut Post.The Tome Show: Making Monsters Sizzle (October 14, 2016) He is co-author of the Book of Templates.Book of Templates, review on rpg.net He worked as an editor on the 5th edition of D&D,Conversions to 5th Edition D&D, Chris Sims which became a New York Times Bestseller.NY Times Bestellers, October 2014Neatorama: "Weird D&D Questions", Chris Sims He worked for Wizards until 2015.EnWorld RPG News, WOTC layoffs Sims produced material for Magic: The Gathering, Duel Masters, State of Decay 2, and other gaming systems.Museumsquartier/Quartier21 AiR programme, Chris S. Sims In 2017 he was hired as a game and story designer at Paizo.Starfinder AP Interview with Paizo's Jason Keeley and Chris Sims He designed and wrote the first adventure for the Starfinder franchise: The Diaspora Strain.Paizo - Starfinder Adventure Path: The Diaspora Strain Sims is a frequent guest at cons and events in the gaming community"Don't Split" with guest Chris SimsD&D Extra Life 2015: Session 10 with Chris SimsD&D Extra Life 2015: Session 6 with Chris Sims and a regular contributor in gaming magazines like 'Critical Hits'. Sims' work is subject of critical analysis in gaming research.Williams, D.: Understanding Tabletop Games. Montreal: Concordia, 2011. p. 32ff. Consultant Sims has worked as a language consultant for filmmaker and artist Johannes Grenzfurthner (Glossary of Broken Dreams).Zebrabutter: "Der Film Glossary of Broken Dreams oder: Im Schlachthaus Zum Goldenen Kalb"; April 25, 2018Glossary of Broken Dreams, project page Art Sims created works of interactive fiction.Triskele, interactive fiction by Chris Sims Sims was awarded an art residency at Museumsquartier in Vienna, Austria in autumn 2017.Museumsquartier/Quartier21 AiR programme, Chris S. Sims He created an interactive roleplaying perfomance for the Vienna Art Week.Trummel, Cosima: Fantasy Games Deconstructed: University Vienna, 2018. p. 12. Bibliography *Rules Compendium (Dungeons & Dragons d20 3.5 Fantasy Roleplaying) *Monster Manual 2: A 4th Edition D&D Core Rulebook (D&D Supplement) *An Adventurer's Guide to Eberron (D&D Retrospective) *Seekers of the Ashen Crown: A 4th Edition D&D Adventure for Eberron *Demon Queen's Enclave: Adventure P2 for 4th Edition Dungeons & Dragons (D&D Adventure) *Book of Templates Deluxe Edition Awards Chris S. Sims won many awards for his game design work, for example the 5th edition of D&D.2016 Golden Geek Awards2016 Origins Awards References External links *Sims' publication portfolio on Amazon *Sim's biography on RPG Geek * *Interview with Chris Sims on ComicsAlliance *DMS Guild list of Chris Sim's publications *Playing Warforged (by Chris Sims), in: Dragon (Issue 364, June 2008) *Mike Shea interviews Chris Sims on 'Critical Hits' about Encounter Design * Category:Writers Category:Wizards of the Coast employees Category:Paizo employees